


Joust Do It!

by xRabbitx



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Jousting, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, Wow, warcraft 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anon:</p><p>"Hi. A while ago I asked for a fic with a jousting tournament. Do you remember that one? Could be either Anduin or Callan trying to impress Khadgar, who simply doesn't get the point bc to him, it seems so stupid that 'jocks' play pretend war. If you're going to C/K, then I could totally see Anduin trying to support his son."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joust Do It!

 

 

~*~

  
  
     “ _Ouch!_ Careful!”  
     Khadgar rolls his eyes as he gently touches the ice pack to Anduin’s swollen eye.  
     “You’re a complete idiot,” he mutters, shaking his head. “Why would you even compete in a joust?”  
     “It’s a noble and honorable tradition,” Anduin replies with a grunt. He shifts in his seat, groaning when his sore muscles punish him for moving.  
     “I don’t see what’s so noble and honorable about it,” Khadgar says as he removes the ice pack to inspect Anduin’s bruise a little closer. “Just a bunch of beefed up men, trying to knock each other off a horse.”  
     “Don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Anduin huffs, trying to get comfortable which is impossible. “Most people love jousting. It’s a thrill.”  
     “I don’t think so,” Khadgar says, putting the ice pack back on Anduin’s eye.  
     “Why not? What’s wrong with proving yourself and showing off your skills?”  
     “I just don’t like violence,” Khadgar explains. “There’s enough violence in the world. I don’t take violence lightly, and you shouldn’t either.”  
     “It’s not like real violence,” Anduin argues. “We’re not trying to kill each other or anything.”  
     “I know, but I still don’t see the point of it. If you want to impress someone there are so many other ways to do it.”  
     “Oh yeah? Like how?”  
     “Well, you know,” Khadgar sighs, sitting down on the chair next to Anduin’s. “Maybe just show them some affection, show that they mean something to you.”  
     “And what if you don’t know how to do that?”  
     “It’s not really that difficult. You just– wait,” Khadgar frowns at Anduin, then raises his eyebrows. “Are you trying to impress someone?”  
     “Uh,” Anduin says stupidly, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. “No, not at all.”  
     “Oh, you _totally_ are!” Khadgar says with a triumphant grin. “You trying to impress someone! Why else you would take part in something you’re clearly too old to win.”  
     “Wow, thanks,” Anduin’s says dryly.  
     “No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Khadgar chuckles. “I mean, all the other knights were these young, pumped up boys. You know, it’s probably less than a years since they were stil yanking pig tails to get girls’ attention. You know better than that. You should, anyway.”  
     Anduin isn’t entirely comfortable with the way Khadgar looks at him.  
     “What?” he snaps.  
     “Nothing,” Khadgar hums with a sly smirk. “I’m just trying to figure out who you’re trying to impress. Maybe it’s Lady Morton. No, wait, no. It’s not her. She’s not your type.”  
     Anduin huffs. “What do you know about my type?”  
     “I’m not blind,” Khadgar says. “I notice what you look at.”  
     “You do?” Anduin is starting to feel uncomfortable again.  
     “Yeah, you like someone, you know, a little robust,” Khadgar hums. “Not too skinny. And dark hair. Not too tall.”  
     “Okay, okay,” Anduin huffs. “If I admit to wanting to impress someone will you stop this?”  
     Khadgar nods.  
     “Well, okay, I want trying to impress someone, okay? It didn’t work, anyway,” Anduin grunts. “Happy?”  
     “No, I still want to know who it is.”  
     “You just promised–!”  
     “I lied,” Khadgar says evenly without a pause. “Now tell me.”  
     “Never.”  
     “Lady Damran?”  
     “No.”  
     “Lady Rose?”  
     “No.”  
     “Lady Attia?”  
     “No!”  
     “Lady Annalie?”  
     “No!”  
     “Lady Farrah?”  
     “No, _stop it!_ ”  
     “Then tell me!”  
     “Oh, for fuck’s sake, it’s you!” Anduin blurts out, springing to his feet and forgetting how much his body is aching. “It’s you! I wanted to impress _you_ because you’re so amazingly dense that you don’t even see how completely, stupidly crazy I am about you, and this was only damn way I could think of to maybe try and catch your attention!”  
     Silence falls, and Anduin can suddenly feel the pain in every inch of his body. Khadgar just stares up at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.  
     “Well, say something,” Anduin grunts, feeling very exposed standing here like this.  
     “Me?” Khadgar breathes out as if he’s been holding his breath. “I mean– _me?_ ”  
     “Yeah, you,” Anduin grumbles, looking down at his feet. “But don’t do me any favors, okay? I know I’m just this stupid old guy who thinks jousting is a good way to get attention. So let’s just forget this ever happened and move on.”  
     He grits his teeth as he walks past Khadgar on the chair and heads for the door. He doesn’t get very far, though, because Khadgar reaches out and grabs his hand, stopping Anduin in his tracks.  
     “Hey,” he says softly and looks up at Anduin with something that looks like a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Let’s forget the joust happened, and you just ask me out instead, alright?”  
     Anduin and Khadgar’s first date is thrilling and awkward, and Anduin totally forgets about his beat up body when Khadgar kisses his cheek goodnight later that evening.

 

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!


End file.
